Black Links
by Tandrele
Summary: Finding Sirius Black, wanted criminal and mass murderer extraordinaire was a difficult task, but Cassi Linx wasn't going to let that stop her. She also wasn't taking no for an answer. Remains a One-Shot for now.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. This is an idea that was just randomingly bouncing around in my head. **_

_**P.S. Cassiopeia Linx belongs to me. :)**_

O

It was dinnertime at Grimmauld Place, on Harry's first night there, that something happened that would change the course of history forever.

Not that anyone knew it of course, the Weasley twins were laughing at Mundungus Fletcher's story, Sirius was talking with Harry and Remus, Molly Weasley was looking on at Ron disapprovingly as he stuffed his face and Hermione and Ginny were giggling about whatever girls tended to giggle about.

All in all it was as normal as a table of witches and wizards could get.

Then the kitchen door was promptly thrown open to reveal a teenage girl with curly black hair pulled into a ponytail, gray-blue eyes and an aristocratic face. Ron who knew a pretty girl when he saw one choked slightly on his food. Everyone else froze at her sudden entrance. The girl, however, didn't look intimidated or concerned in the slightest. "Excuse me for interrupting your dinner but I'm looking for Sirius Black." Her voice was calm, assertive and held a no-nonsense attitude.

Harry's eyes darted to Sirius and the girl seemed to follow his gaze for she immediately strode over to him.

"Are you Sirius Black?" she demanded.

Sirius, eyes wide, nodded dumbly.

"Excellent. My name is Cassiopeia Linx, and it is very important if I speak with you. Is now acceptable?" she didn't wait for an answer she just pulled out her wand and conjured a chair next to his before rummaging in her bag and pulling out a leather-bound book and a letter. "This is from my mother," she said handing Sirius the letter, "And this," she tapped the leather-bound book, "Is a photo album. There are pictures of you and her back when you were dating and a ton of me. My mother left it to you in her will."

Finished with her explanation the girl leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms. This seemed to be enough to finally unfreeze the occupants of the room.

"What-I mean…" Sirius floundered for a moment before asking, "Who's your mother?"

"Andrea Linx, you two dated for a short while before your incarceration in Azkaban." Cassiopeia answered promptly.

"Okay...uhh…what-why are you here…?" Sirius looked hopelessly confused.

The girl graced him with a long-suffering sigh, "The letter explains everything but my mother mentioned that you were a bit of a player so I knew I would have to spell this out for you. Let me rephrase my earlier statement: My name is Cassiopeia Linx, and I'm your daughter."

Now everyone in the room looked to be under the Confudus Charm or like they'd been hit in the heads with a bludgeor.

Sirius just looked at the girl-no _his daughter _with his mouth gaping open in disbelief.

"You'll catch Cornish Pixies with your mouth hanging open like that." She pointed out with a sweet smile.

Sirius snapped his mouth shut; "Your mother never said anything…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Well, no, by the time she found out you'd already split ways months beforehand and when she finally decided to set out and find you you'd already gotten yourself thrown into Azkaban." She shrugged and pulled out several scrolls of parchment from her bags. "Now," she began unrolling one, "My mother never acknowledged you as my father after I was born because she was worried of retaliation by the wizarding world which is part of the reason she never sent me to Hogwarts, so we'll have to see if we can get a blood adoption done and while the goblins keep secrets I think it would be safest if we-"

Sirius cut her off, "Wait…adoption? What's all this about?"

Cassiopeia looked very irritated at being interrupted but answered all the same, "My mom died a few months ago and I need a legal guardian so I've spent my days tracking you down. Which by the way was nearly impossible and it cost a lot of money….oh..." she looked as if she just realized something as she turned to Harry who looked rather surprised she was addressing him, "You should probably go through the blood adoption with me. I honestly don't know how you tolerate those muggles."

"You talked with the Dursley's?" Harry asked her bemused with the entirety of the situation and not exactly sure if he was just having some sort of bizarre dream.

"Of course," she nods, "I figured that you being Sirius Black's godson would have some idea of where he was…but you hadn't come home from Hogwarts yet and I was yelled at for being a 'freak' and such…"

"They tend to do that," he said gravely but amusement sparkled in his eyes at the smirk on Cassiopeia's face, "I take it you didn't like their hospitality?"

"Let's just say they should be glad the potions I happened to be carrying weren't lethal or had any permanent effects."

"Wicked!" Harry chuckled and they grinned at each other.

Cassiopeia chuckled with Harry for a moment before fixing him with a serious look, "I'm being completely serious though…if you were to be magically adopted you'd never have to go back to the Dursley's and Dumbledore wouldn't have any say over anything besides your education any longer…"

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Giving him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the hand, "I'm sorry to tell you this, honey…but you're famous it didn't take a lot of digging."

At that statement Sirius let out a bit of dazed laughter, "This is-well I don't even know what this is but- Cassiopeia-"

"Call me Cassi," she cut in.

"Fine, Cassi. I can't exactly stroll through Diagon Alley…."

"I know. Which is why we need a brilliant plan to capture Peter Pettigrew and I think my plan is up to the task." Cassi slapped a detailed scroll on the table, "Read it and weep, Papa."

The rest of the occupants of the kitchen decided it was best they leave as Cassi requested to speak with only Harry and Sirius about the detailed plans she had produced. Once they left, Harry turned to her with a raised brow. "So…how did you get in here anyways?"

"I bought it. You should really tighten your security; Mundungus Fletcher never burned his parchment that Dumbles gave him."

Sirius sighed shaking his head as he heard Cassi's explanation, "Dung…not surprised. Look Cassi…I need to know…if your actually…" he trailed off uncertainly afraid at how he'd react if he asked her to prove to him she was his daughter.

Cassi, however was not offended in the slightest she just gave Sirius a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry if I was being so brisk earlier…I tend to get that way when I'm nervous. I know this must be shocking for you and I apologize. You can perform the spell if you wish."

"Spell?" Harry questioned raising one brow.

"A spell that's mainly used by purebloods in cases where the heir to the family might be illegitimate, the spell will turn gold if she really is my daughter but it'll turn red if she isn't." Sirius explained as he conjured a knife to slice his palm before cleaning it and handing it to Cassi who did the same. Quickly casting the spell over the blood the three breathed easier as it turned a bright shining gold.

"So…what's all this about a blood adoption?" Harry asked Cassi who gave him a surprised glance.

"That's easy. It makes you blood, as in officially a Black in more than just title…Black magical influence…it strengthens your relationship with your father figure…makes you an official heir and such. We'd be proper siblings as it also changes your appearance."

"What?!" Harry blinked alarmed.

Cassi simply raised a brow while Sirius seemed to be contemplating the blood adoption, "Well…yes…you'll look more like me and Sirius of course how much your appearance changes depends on your closeness with him and your magical abilities…that is if you'll go through with it." She had turned to Sirius now and there was a desperate vulnerability in her face as she looked at him.

Sirius regarded his daughter and nodded, "Of course I will! I'll be damned if I don't get to be there for the rest of my daughter's life."

Cassi's eyes welled up with tears and she grabbed her father in a hug, crying while Sirius hugged her back and Harry awkwardly patted her shoulder.

All in all it was the beginning of a beautiful family.

O

_**This will simply remain a humorous one-shot for now. I have toyed around with the idea of adding more, but I've decided I'll wait and see its reception first. It's not my best work as I just sat and wrote it in an hour or so. Thank you for clicking on this story and giving it a chance. I love reviews!**_

_**Love to all my readers,**_

_**Tandy**_


End file.
